general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Steve Webber (Scott Reeves)
Steve and Steven redirect here. For other uses of the name, see Steven (disambiguation) | death cause = | occupation = Pediatrician, surgeon Head of ER Trauma Unit | title = | residence = Port Charles, New York | parents = Jeff and Heather Webber (biological) Andrea Trent (step) Peter and Diana Taylor (illegally adoptive; deceased) | siblings = Tracy Taylor Martha Taylor (illegally adoptive; deceased) Unknown child (illegally adoptive paternal half) Sarah Webber Elizabeth Webber (paternal half) | spouse = | romances = Carly Jacks (dated) Rachel Adair (dated; deceased) Maggie Wurth (dated) Lisa Niles (dated, one-night stand) Olivia Falconeri (lovers; 2010-present) | children = | grandchildren = | grandparents = Steve Hardy (deceased) Helene Webber (deceased) Audrey Hardy (step) (paternal) Jonas and Alice Grant (maternal; deceased) | aunts/uncles = Terri Arnett Rick Webber (deceased) Tom Hardy (adopted) (paternal) | nieces/nephews = Cameron Spencer Jake Spencer (deceased) Aiden Spencer (via Elizabeth) | cousins = Laura Webber (adopted) Mike Webber (adopted) Tommy Hardy (adoptive) Rick Webber, Jr. (paternal cousins) Susan Moore (maternal first cousin once removed; deceased) | relatives = Jason Morgan Robert Frank (deceased) (maternal second cousins) | species = | color = #c0c0c0 | color text = black }} Dr. Steven Lars "Steve" Webber, MD (formerly Peter "P.J." Taylor Jr.) is a fictional character from the ABC soap opera, General Hospital. Born in 1977, the character has only been portrayed by three actors. He was portrayed by Martin Hewitt when the character first appeared on the show at the age of two. In September 2004, the character returned being portrayed by Shaun Benson. Steven was written off canvas in May of 2005. Most recently, Scott Reeves was cast in the role and has portrayed him since December 2009.http://www.daytimeconfidential.com/2009/10/22/scott-reeves-heads-to-general-hospital Storylines Birth and early life After recovering from a gunshot wound, Jeff Webber is comforted by his wife Monica who feels guilty about his suicide attempt. Heather Grant later confesses to Jeff that she is pregnant with his child. Jeff tells her to get an abortion so he can be with Monica. Heather fakes a suicide attempt to get Jeff's attention. The plan works, but Jeff refuses to break up with Monica. Heather leaves town, has the baby, and later sells Steven Lars on the black market. He is sold to Diana and Peter Taylor in Port Charles. The Taylors think that the adoption is legal, but Heather knows otherwise. She tells Jeff that the child died, they bond over their son's "death," and Jeff leaves Monica. He then marries Heather in 1978. Heather then gets a job as Taylors' nanny. She wants to drive Diana insane because she and Peter had made Heather and Jeff the guardians of P.J. in the event of their deaths. Heather's mother gets tired of her games and finally tells Peter the truth about the baby. Peter then dies, and Diana is murdered. Jeff takes Steven, divorces Heather, and leaves town. 2004-2005 In 2004, Steven, now a doctor, returns to Port Charles. He works for John Durant as a physician specializing in forensic medicine to help get to Carly Corinthos. He also gets a job at General Hospital as a pediatrician. He briefly dates Carly, and Rachel Adair, and eventually leaves town. 2009-present In December of 2009, Monica Quartermaine announces that she is resigning as Chief of Staff of General Hospital and that her replacement has been chosen. Dr. Steven Webber is excited to take on the job of his late grandfather and namesake Dr. Steve Hardy. He says that he has been working in Memphis as the head of a hospital trauma unit. He now goes mostly by Steve and he soon starts dating Dr. Lisa Niles, who is actually trying to make her ex-boyfriend Dr. Patrick Drake jealous. Steve and Lisa have a one night stand, and for this reason, he feels he is not able to fire her later when she starts causing problems around the hospital. He fears that she will sue him for sexual harassment, which Lisa threatens at one point. In late December of 2010 and early January of 2011, Steven organizes a ski trip sponsored by the hospital. His sister Elizabeth allows Steven to take her son Cameron Spencer on the trip. The bus going to the ski resort crashes. Both Steven and Cam are okay, but Olivia Falconeri is badly injured. Steve stays with her and keeps her alive while they are awaiting rescue. After the ordeal, Steve and Olivia bond and get closer. They later start dating. In July of 2011, Steven is suspended indefinitely from his position of Chief of Staff. His sister Elizabeth had had a breakdown after the death of her son Jake Spencer and Steven had her assist in a surgery on her ex-husband Lucky Spencer's new wife Siobhan before she is ready. During the surgery, Elizabeth accidentally gave Siobhan the wrong medicine and almost killed her. Siobhan survived, but after the investigation, Steve is demoted. He is made the Head of the ER Trauma Unit, and he recommends that Dr. Robin Scorpio-Drake become the interim Chief of Staff. In October, Steven and Olivia attend a congratulatory party that Patrick and Robin throw for Matt Hunter for his research getting published. The party is on a boat, and unbeknownst to everyone, Anthony Zacchara has given Lisa Niles a drug to wake her up from the coma she's been in, and she too boards the boat. Lisa terrorizes everyone on board, and then winds up dead. Everyone on the boat is a suspect. Steven appears with a scratched up face and is acting oddly. The investigation goes on for months, and eventually the First Mate of the boat, Briggs, confesses, then supposedly commits suicide. However, Maxie had asked Anthony to take care of the murder investigation because she believes that Matt was the one who killed Lisa, so it is not clear as to whether the First Mate actually killed Lisa. In November, Steve recommends Dr. Maggie Wurth be hired for the open pediatrician position at the hospital. Maggie and Steve had worked together in Memphis and had dated. When Maggie comes to town, she begins flirting with Steve and they reminisce about their time in Memphis. This makes Olivia jealous and nervous that she is trying to take Steve from her. It is revealed that Steve and Maggie have a secret and that that is why he wanted her to come, so that he could keep an eye on her so that she wouldn't let the secret out. Gradually, it's revealed that their secret is that they were involved in a suspicious death, possibly murder, at the hospital in Memphis. Later, Steve tells Maggie that he has learned that the investigation into the death is being reopened. On March 12, 2012, Steve comes clean to Olivia about his secret he shares with Maggie. He tells her that in Memphis he had a patient, a young man who was doing a life sentence for murder and in a coma, whom he deliberately killed so that a fourteen-year-old girl could get a transplant from him to save her life. Positions held at General Hospital Family tree References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional doctors Category:Hardy/Webber family Category:Fictional medical personnel Category:Fictional adoptees Category:Fictional pediatricians Category:Chiefs of Staff at General Hospital Category:1970s Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Brewer/Taylor family Category:Illegally adopted children